You're Beautiful
by CastleLoverAlways
Summary: One-shot. Fluff. Just a little scene between Castle and Beckett somewhere in season 5. Caskett established. Castle and Beckett just got back from a pretty heated date... Please Review!


_**ok, this is my very first story so please be nice :) There may be some spelling mistakes in there because my native language is not English so I apologize in advance for that. I hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you think! :)**_

_"Ding."_

As the elevator announced the arrival of their floor and opened up, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. God, how he loved it when she did that. As he carried her to the door, she kissed him passionately and continued to kiss him down to his neck. He roamed his hands over her soft, tanned legs and her beautiful red, satin dress slid over her thighs. She put her hand in the pocket of his jacket and swiftly retrieved his key. As he held her against the door, he slid the key into the lock and opened it up. She held herself tightly against him so that she wouldn't fall and he could feel her panting short, warm breaths against his cheek. Just as she could feel him pressing hard against her wet, black lace panties. On the way to the bedroom, she pushed of his jacket and opened up his shirt. She giggled against his neck while roaming her hands over his chest and arms. Oh, she loved to feel his muscular arms when he held her. It made her feel save, safer then she ever felt before.

As they came into the bedroom he lay her down on the king size bed and ripped open her dress. She gasped as she heard the satin rip, not only because she was so turned on it had her gasping but also because she remembered the day she bought the dress...

_It was a Saturday afternoon and she had the day off so they decided to take a walk through NYC. They just had ice cream and he went to throw his napkin in the trash when she saw it. It was hanging in the show window of one of the most expensive stores in New York. He saw her looking and convinced her to try it on. Of course, she refused at first, saying that she could never afford the dress and that it would be useless to even try it on. But then he put his puppy face on and she couldn't refuse. So she tried it onfor his sake and when he saw her his mouth fell open. She had to admit, she _did _look nice in that it was just too expensive. No way could she afford a dress like this. He offered to buy her the dress but she refused to accept such an expensive gift so of course, he bought it behind her back and got the box with the dress delivered at her doorstep this afternoon. For their date. The date that got him so turned on that he forgot all about the price and ripped her dress._

Too bad the dress only lasted a couple of hours. The only thing that remained was a heap of fabric underneath her half-naked body. As he took of his pants, his eyes became dark like hers and they held a hungry look. He jumped on the bed and bend over, his nose brushing hers, his arms right next to her head and calves flush against her thighs. he looked into her eyes and smiled. The hungry look they held seconds before disappeared and a look of adoration and pure love took it's place.

Suddenly he sat up and just stared at her. She smiled back with the same look of adoration and love, but his smile disappeared and a serious look took over his face.

"You're beautiful."

She was quiet and let him stare for a couple of seconds. Suddenly it just hit him all again.

She's _his. His _girlfriend. One day, _his_ wife._ He_ is the one who got to make love to her every night. _He _is the one who put that content smile on her face. That smile that she only shows _him_. _his_ smile.

God, how lucky he was. How did he ever deserve such a beautiful, strong, amazing woman?

"I know."

Ha. Funny. She was funny too. With her smart, sarcastic remarks. And there's that smile again. That beautiful, enchanting smile that just sucks you in. It just captures your heart and you get so lost in it that...

"Castle!"

"Huh?"

"Stop staring and kiss me!"

"Right. Sorry."

He kissed her deeply and let his hands roam all over her body. Taking in every curve, every detail. She smiled into the kiss and he made love to her 3 times that night.

To proof how much he loved her.

Adored her.

Appreciated her.

Just to make sure she knew.

Make sure she knew what she meant to him.

And she knew.

She knew all too well...

**Hey! I'm back! :) I hope you enjoyed the story and even if you didn't, please review :) I can only learn from these reviews and if you guys like it I may write some more :) just please let me know if I suck or not. :P **

**THANKS! and thank you for reading :)**


End file.
